


Wasting Time

by IowaGuy1979



Series: And It Is, It Is, A Glorious Thing... [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Kid Max And Kid Chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979
Summary: On a summer afternoon, Max makes a decision.
Series: And It Is, It Is, A Glorious Thing... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052699
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Wasting Time

Max and Chloe sat in the Price backyard, next to the swing set. 

“Hey, Chloe?” 

“Yes, Long Max Silver?”

“This is stupid, but… Do you think we’ll always be friends?”

Someone in the yard next door clicked on their radio.

We’ll do it all

Everything 

On our own

“Of course! We’ll always be the Pirates Of Arcadia Bay! ARRR!”

Max giggled.

We don’t need

Anyone

Or anything

“Like I said, it’s stupid.”

“No, it’s not Max. Just human.”

“I just wish that these moments, like now, would never end.”

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me

And just forget the world?

“Yeah… But, if a moment never ends, it’s not a moment”

Those three words

Are said too much

They’re not enough

The two girls looked away, suddenly embarrassed for some reason.

Forget what we’re told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden that’s bursting into life

Max took a deep, shaky breath

Let’s waste time

Chasing cars

Around our heads

She slowly inched her hand over.

I need your grace

To remind me

To find my own

And slid hers into Chloe’s

“W..what’s going on, Max?”, Chloe said, shakily

Max moved forward, her eyes locked on Chloe’s

All that I am

All that I ever was

Is here in your perfect eyes

They’re all I can see

And pressed her lips to Chloe’s, who kissed right back. No hesitation.

I don’t know where

Confused about how as well

Just know that these things will never change for us at all

As they pulled apart, Chloe said, “I’ve been wanting to do that all this week, but, I thought you’d think I was a weirdo, that you’d hate me.”

“I thought the same thing. It’s a good thing I wasn’t such a loser, for once.”

“Max Caulfield, you are not, nor will you ever be, a loser.”

They laid back on the grass, hands still linked

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me

And just forget the world?

“Chloe? There’s something I need to tell you..”

**Author's Note:**

> Heard this song the other day, and it seemed to fit a "first kiss" scenario,
> 
> [Also inspired by this music video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BgfENYvpIB0)
> 
> Chasing Cars is by Snow Patrol.


End file.
